To Fight For You
by DC2True
Summary: Luigi enjoys his life even if he is in Mario s shadow, and nothing can ruin his perfect life. But his luck runs out as he loses his girlfriend, and worse Mario has been kidnapped. What will Luigi do and become to save his brother. R/R Chapter 2 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Mario Bros. FanFiction, I`m so happy to be writing. This NOT my first fanfic, but my first time in this archive. I`ll just shut up and get you right to the story. I do not own Nintendo or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

The hot air balloon was starting to land near the infamous Mushroom Kingdom, where Princess Peach ruled. Yet lately the kingdom was going through chaos mainly because Peach was once again captured by Bowser and his children. So while the villagers were screaming and hiding our two heroes went to, once again, rescue her. Mario and Luigi, two brothers who are not only plumbers, but also heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario being the oldest and sadly the shortest wears a red shirt under blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with an "M" in the middle of it. His younger brother Luigi who was surprisingly the tallest wears pretty much the same thing that Mario wears except with green and an "L" in the middle of his hat.

Right as the colorful hot air balloon landed all of the toads crowded around, cheering as their beautiful princess has come back safe and sound. Mario went and opened the door helping the blonde girl out of the basket; as soon as she exited the balloon the red plumber mistakenly closed it. Resulting in Luigi, who was already making his way to exiting, to smash into the door. "Ow…" He mumbled and re-opened the door. Mario turned around and realized on what just happened, "Sorry Luigi I didn`t see you there." The green plumber smiled and gave him thumbs up meaning that he accepted the apology.

As the three walked into the palace toadsworth hopped out of his chair and ran up to them. "Princess thank goodness you are okay. Thank you so much Mario for rescuing the princess again, we are indebted to your kindness." The old toad bowed in respect and you could hear the villagers outside cheering Mario`s name. Luigi smiled happily as he once again helped his brother in a dangerous quest. For some reason Luigi didn`t mind not getting all the attention, or actually any at all from the villagers. He just loved helping out his brothher, he just actually liked being useful, so he happily clapped for his older brother. Mario started to blush as everyone was giving him his time of glory, but he soon accepted it. "Tonight we shall throw a feast in celebration of the princess" return, and honoring the hero who has done it all!" Toadsworth announced.

Later that night

Luigi was wearing his nice black and white suit, and combed his dark brown hair back. He stared at the mirror and took a nice good look at himself, he was staring at Luigi. The brother of an amazing hero who protected the kingdom and received medals for being so helpful. The younger brother who was scared of everything, the one who for some reason lives in a house full of ghost. The one who no one even remembers, the one who people call useless, the one that no one thinks about. And you know what? Luigi was fine with that title because that means he can be whoever he wants, he loved his life just the way it is. He lived in a mansion (even though it has ghost), he always helped his brother, he had an amazing polterpup, and a beautiful girlfriend name Daisy. Life couldn`t get better for Luigi.

The green plumber left his house as he made his way to the grand feast, hoping that his brother would enjoy this perfect night. When Luigi finally made it to the castle he took a deep breath and entered to be greeted with colorful lights and balloons. Beautiful music playing, many villagers dancing, different kingdoms were also invited. The tall man skimmed around the room looking for his beautiful girlfriend, but sadly could not find her which was weird. Mainly because her kingdom was already here and she normally never misses this kind of get together. Now that he thinks about it he couldn`t find Mario either, but he saw Peach greeting the guest.

Luigi happily walked up to the princess and bowed, "Hello Luigi." Peach said in her soothing voice. "Hello princess have you seen Daisy or Mario?" Peach put her finger to her lips and then said "Oh! Daisy and Mario went to talk before the party started. I think they are on the balcony, you can go see if you would like." The youngest nodded his head and walked up the grand stairs in search for his girlfriend and brother, he came to a halt as he heard familiar voices talking.

"I don`t know Mario… I mean what if I hurt him?"

"Daisy I don't know what else you want me to say, are you really happy?"

"No, but I just don't have the guts to tell him."

"Then you`re only hurting yourself."

Luigi then walked to the balcony and knocked on the glass door, making the two jumps in surprise. Luigi smiled as he walked to his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the cheek, and waving at his brother. "Hello, I was wondering where you two were. Come on the party is about to start." Daisy awkwardly nodded her and started to walk with her boyfriend as Mario followed behind them. Once they reached downstairs the crowd cheered as they saw the red plumber, Luigi veered to the side to get out of his brother spotlight. Once to the bottom he joined the guest in applauding his amazing brother.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, Mario receiving his medal and telling the story on how he saved Peach this time. Normally Mario leaves Luigi out of the story which never bothered him, but what did was Daisy`s face. She seemed like something was bugging her and Luigi had to figure it out. Luigi tapped on her shoulder and told her to meet him outside; she sadly nodded and followed him outside the castle.

"Daisy, are you okay? You seemed bothered."

"I-uh…" She avoided his eye contact

"Daisy please tell me, you normally tell me everything."

"I…I don`t think I can…"

"Please? I promise I`ll understand. I won`t freak out either promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, now please tell me."

"I… Luigi I think that. I think we should break up."

Luigi`s heart stopped for a minute as he was trying to understand what he just heard, but then it clicked. His girlfriend, who he had fallen in love with, is breaking up with him. He didn`t understand and he had so many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn`t freak out. He just smiled a weak smile and said, "O-okay. That`s fine, but may I ask why?" Daisy sighed as she stared at the ground, "Luigi you`re a super sweet guy, you go out your way to help people. But I don`t think- no I know I`m not the one for you. I haven`t been faithful during this relationship, I found someone else who made me happier. And… he is just more… brave than you. Not that I mind you not being brave, it`s just he`s …" Luigi stopped her and just smiled, "I get what you are saying, but… does he make you really happy?" Daisy nodded slowly, "Then that's all that matters, as long as you`re happy then I`m happy for you." Luigi said as he patted her head and started to make his way back into the castle.

He honestly couldn`t believe what he just heard, his heart was shattered into a million pieces. His love of his life broke up with him for another man, someone who was braver than him. Someone who made her happy, and even though Luigi wanted to beg on his knees for her not to go he had to do what was right. If Luigi truly loved her, which he did, then he would let her go so she could be happy even if it pained him. At the moment he wanted to crawl in a ball and cry his eyes out, but he couldn`t do that until he was home. He couldn`t ruin this day for his brother, that would make him selfish.

The rest of the night went by slowly as Luigi wanted to go home, he would occasionally look up and see Daisy with a tall man who wore purple. The two looked really happy causing him to smile, but to also remember the memories. He looked back down to his glass of water and kept twirling his straw, trying to distract himself. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder he slowly looked up and saw Mario standing over him with a sad face, "Hey Luigi, I heard what happened, and I`m sorry that it happened." Luigi shook his head and replied, "It`s for the best." Mario sat next to his younger brother and tried his best to get him to smile, which he knew at the moment that it was not going to happen.

An hour has passed and Luigi`s mood has yet to get better so Mario asked, "Why don`t you head home Luigi. You`ve been through a rough day, you need to rest." Luigi nodded his head and soon left the castle, the farther he walked the more his eyes burned with tears. The more he hated himself, the more he remembered all those memories, the more he realized how much of a coward he truly is. Tears streamed down his tan cheeks as he was heading home, he tried his best to wipe them away but they kept coming back. Once inside his house the ghost tried to scare him, but it didn`t work, Luigi didn`t even notice them. Which concerned the ghost, they tried once again and it still did nothing.

Luigi was numb all he wanted to do was to lay his bed and sleep forever, and to never wake up. He got undress and put on his pajamas bottoms and laid in his bed crying his eyes out, he felt like something took a fireball and held it to his heart. All of the ghost went to him to see the problem and he just ignored them, he wanted to be alone for the rest of the night. He didn`t want anybody to bother him, not his brother, not his ex, no one. The rest of the night consisted of him lying in bed crying and once he dozed off he only had two hours of sleep. He woke up to the sunlight shining through his window; he slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room. His eyes burned as his head was throbbing, he reluctantly rose out of his bed and went into his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and realized how terrible he looked. His hair was messing, he had bags under his eyes, tear stains on his cheek, and his eyes were blood shot red.

Luigi sighed as he hopped in the shower and was deep in thought; he could no longer cry for he thought it was foolish of him. He shouldn`t cry because he was dumped, he should be happy that his love has found someone that made her like the happiest girl in the world. But then again it still hurt because he wanted to be that guy, and sadly he couldn`t. His mind was clouded and it made him frustrated, he scratched his head and punched the wall next to him. He sighed once again and got out of the shower, to quickly dry himself off. The rest of the morning dragged by as he ate breakfast and read on the couch; by soon he heard a sudden loud knock and yelling.

Luigi squint his eyes but quickly got up and raced downstairs to answer the door, to be greeted by a panicked Peach. "Princess, what`s the matter?" He said as she was trying to catch her breath. "M-Mario. Someone took him away, it wasn`t Bowser but… something stronger. You`ve got to go find him Luigi, please that`s your brother." Luigi`s face dropped after hearing this, his own brother was kidnapped. Someone has to be really strong to be able to do that, the green plumber nodded his head as he went to get ready. This kidnapper picked a bad day to take Mario away, but Luigi didn`t mind. He had to save him, he couldn`t lose another one he loved.

To Be Continued…

**Well, what do you think? I haven`t wrote in a long time, can you tell? I think you can, so I`m sorry. But I really do hope that you enjoyed this story, I worked hard. Who do you think Daisy fell for? R/R and hopefully I`ll see you next chapter. And hopefully this was a good first chapter. Okay bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, long time not see. I`m sorry that I have been gone for so long, but my internet has been crazy. Also I do want to apologize for my grammar, I have never really been the best with it. Though, I do try my best to fix it, so please I am more than aware of my problems. Thank you though for telling me my flaws so I can approve. I really like the story behind this, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do NOT own Mario or any Nintendo !**

Luigi quickly made his way downstairs to his basement to look for all of his equipment that he was going to need for this journey, to happily find a certain box. He rip it open to see a certain green outfit, a couple of weapons, and even some potions. The green plumber lean over to the old dresser, pulling out a jet black backpack. He didn`t wait another minute to fill the bag up with everything from the box, bottle of water, bandages, coins, and some snacks. As he put the semi-heavy backpack on his back, he stared at himself in his cracked mirrored to only see a wreck. His eyes blood shot red, bags under them, a red nose, with messy hair, he shrugged his shoulders to then put on his hat.

He raced back upstairs to start on this mission but first he had to stop by the castle, he speed through the forest to immediately meet up with Toadsworth. "Ah, Luigi the princess said you were coming up here. Are you about to go and find Mario?" Luigi nodded his head. The old toad stared at him with disbelief but soon cleared his throat, then to gestured from him to go on ahead. Luigi rolled his eyes and soon replied, "Excuse me Toadsworth, but shall I suggest you protect this kingdom with very strong guards? If someone can kidnap Mario, then they can easily take the Princess." Toadsworth mumbled under his breath and started to walk away, leaving Luigi there alone. The youngest sighed as he remembered on what the princess said to him, that she saw the enemy run off north of the kingdom. So, Luigi didn`t hesitate as he started to jog in the direction the monster has went, while he was making his way he couldn`t stop thinking about his brother. Why would a monster take him away? How did they manage to capture him? His thoughts began to cloud up again as he was trying so hard to concentrate.

In another area

The villain stared at his orb watching the green plumber, he laughed to himself, feeling as if he has already won this match. He knew that once he captured Mario he could take over the world, so he wasn`t even worried about the brother. He has watched over them for years to learn that Luigi was very weak, scared, and just plain gullible. And yet even though he knew he had won, he just had to have fun with him. He grinned, "Hehe, so the little green brother thinks he can stop me? We`ll see about that, so let`s have some fun shall we?" He started to circle the orb with his creepy blue hands, smoke surrounding it making it hard to see. "Now, my little minions go and play with your new toy." He close his fist causing the smoke to suddenly disappear. Now all he had to do was wait. As he waited he could hear loud screams for behind him, the man laughed yelling, "Oh Mario, if you wanted to watch the show all you had to do was ask. Hahahahahaha!"

Back with Luigi

Luigi started to slow down as he knew that if he kept on jogging he would lose his energy, he sighed as he was looking around his surroundings. The forest seemed normal so it made him question everything, one being how on earth did this monster escape without leaving any trail of evidence? Suddenly before he could think anymore the ground started to shake making him lose his balance, and hit the hard rocky road. "Mamma Mia…" Luigi said as he looked up to see blue goblins. These were nothing Luigi has ever seen before in his life, they looked more…dangerous. As if they could kill somebody, no not one, a whole village. They stood tall, with sky blue skin, drool flowing from their mouth full of crooked teeth. They carried a long sharp sword that look to have dried blood on it with some slight mucus.

"What in the Mushroom Kingdom?" the younger brother whispered to himself. He knew exactly what to do, which was simple, run away before they see him. Well, it was a good plan, because Luigi was preparing himself to make a run for it but his fear beat him to it. His body was frozen on the floor, shaking in fear, there was sweat sliding down his neck, he was terrified. Soon one of the creatures turned its attention towards the green coward, and roar a deadly roar causing Luigi to turn white as a boo. His breathing and heart beat began to rapidly increase, and he could see his life flashing before his blue eyes. The monster laughed slightly and rose his mighty sword up, ready to strike the young man. Luigi gulped and closed his eyes, as he was ashamed of himself for being a terrible hero, for being a terrible brother. For being Luigi.

_Luigi? Luigi? Wake up. Wake up_.

The youngest opened his eyes to be in a dark room with nothing to exist around him, just him and the pure darkness. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, "Luigi, I think that we should break up." The voice then faded causing the plumber to look around. "Daisy?" He finally stood up to see if he could find her. "Luigi can`t do it. He is just not ready." The brunette turned around to see a form of his brother, then next to him was Peach. "He is just not strong enough." Luigi couldn`t believe what he was hearing, suddenly a growl came from behind him. The blue eye boy slowly turn around to see glowing green eyes piercing his soul, "You are weak." It finally spoke, then it repeated, "You are weak. You are useless."

"No." Luigi finally said

"You are weak. You are useless. You are worth less."

"No… I`m not."

"You are weak. You are useless. You are worth less. You are."

"Stop…"

"You are weak. You are useless. You are worth less. You are. You are…"

"Stop it…"

"You are weak. You are useless. You are worth less. You are. You are Luigi."

"STOP!" He screamed.

Luigi finally snapped out of it as he saw the blade falling down to strike him, but suddenly everything went into slow motion. The blade slowed down, the monster`s face began to look surprised, for something was not right. He looked down to see one eye covered, another with the look of a beast, something that screamed blood. He looked down more to see a bright crimson color coming from the plumbers arm and his stomach.

To Be Continued…

**Well, how was it? Was it a good cliffhanger? I hope so, because I work really hard on these chapters, and I not only want to get my work on paper but to also entertain other readers. So R/R and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I will be back soon to update. Bye!**


End file.
